Strength of the Heart
by HybridAshGreninja
Summary: Health issues, we all get them. Greninja had heart problems ever since she was hatched in Professor Sycamore’s lab. Because Sycamore warned trainers that she had medical issues, they rejected her. All of that changed when a trainer chose Froakie, making them friends. What awaits for both Kunoichi and her trainer as they travel Kalos, while trying to keep Kuno alive in the process?


**I don't own Pokémon. If you're wondering, Kunoichi is the actual name of my Level 100 female Greninja in Pokémon X(she's my in-game best friend!). And, recently, I've been kicking Elite 4 butt in Pokémon Moon since Christmas and it's where my Greninja from the special demo is. I'm actually pretending that Kuno(I like to call her that) and Greninja are actually cousins. Great idea, right?**

* * *

 **"Isabella"- Human Speak(normal)**

" _ **Kunoichi**_ " **\- Pokémon Speak**

 **[Pokédex]**

* * *

"My very first Pokémon. I can't wait!" A twelve year old girl shouted to nobody, making the local Pokémon jump in fright. "Watch out, world! Isabella Sakura will become champion of the WORLD!" Isabella was an ambitious young girl who always dreamed of becoming not only a doctor for Pokémon with special needs, but a champion of the Kalos Region.

"Ninia! Go to sleep! Stop yelling!" Isabella's mother shouted down the hallway, using her Spanish nickname. The aspiring champion looked at the clock and realized that it was 11:30 at night and she needed to go to sleep.

"Sweet cheese and custard." Isabella said, in realization. She put on her pajamas that had the final evolved form of Water type starters from every region and gray sweatpants. "Tomorrow, I get my first Pokémon. I'm so excited."

The next morning, Isabella got up at 6:00 in the morning with K.C, the family Meowstic, being her alarm clock once again, hitting her with Pound. "Ouch! K.C! What was that for?!" Isabella's mother appeared, as if on cue.

"For you to wake up. You know what today is, right?" She asked. Isabella stood up in shock, fighting her crazy bed head.

"Sweet mother of provolone! I get my Pokémon today!" Isabella realized, rushing out of bed. She moved as fast as she could to get ready. Putting on her new traveling outfit, getting all of her stuff together, and putting on a necklace that had an extremely rare form for a Greninja. "Hi, mom, Hi dad." She greeted to her parents. Spotting a seventeen year old guy with a Chesnaught next to him, Isabella glared at them. "Miguel. Chesnaught." Miguel was her brother while his Grass/Fighting type was like her second one.

"So, my little sister is finally gonna get her first Pokémon." Miguel said, using his sister's head like his armrest. "Don't get Froakie, m'kay?"

"Why not? I like Froakie." Isabella asked.

"Froakie have a ton of health problems and I don't want you to deal with that." Miguel explained, Chesnaught agreeing.

"Don't listen to your brother. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Isabella's dad reassured. "If you like that Pokémon, pick it. We'll be happy whichever one you choose."

Isabella smiled, then hugged her dad. "Thanks, dad."

"So, my little Water Shuriken, do you know which Pokémon you want?" Her mother asked. She used Isabella's second nickname because of her daughter's love for Water type Pokémon; specifically, Greninja, Isabella's favorite Pokémon. The twelve year old nodded.

"Yep." Isabella said, turning to Miguel. "Once I win the Pokémon League, I'm going for you and Chesnaught next."

"Meowstic." K.C said, rubbing against Isabella's leg.

"Let me guess, you're hungry." Isabella said, not surprised. Since K.C, as an Espurr was Isabella's first friend as a baby, the Psychic type always relied on her, even if she was capable enough to do it on her own. Isabella took the bag of Pokémon food and poured it into K.C's bowl. "Mom, do you promise to be K.C's temporary mommy while I'm gone?" Her mother nodded. "Dad, do you promise that Miguel doesn't do anything even more stupid than he already is?" He nodded. "Miguel…" Miguel was expecting some compliment since they were looking out for each other. "...Don't mess up my room please."

Isabella, walking out the door, said her last goodbyes to her family as she ran to Professor Sycamore's lab in excitement. She started to sing her favorite happy song, which was in Japanese, a language that Isabella was happily learning by music and singing. Arriving at the lab, she opened the doors, looked around and found the professor. "Good morning, Professor."

"Good morning, Isabella. How are you?" Sycamore asked. Isabella nodded.

"I'm good. I was just wondering if I could choose a Pokémon."

"Of course." Sycamore said, before calling his assistant. "Sophie!" Sophie brought out three Pokémon, which happened to be Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie. "Isabella, meet Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie." Picking up Froakie, he had stern look on his face. "I'm warning you, this Froakie has had cardiovascular problems ever since it was hatched. You do know what cardiovascular means, right?" Isabella nodded.

"Yep. Heart diseases." The aspiring champion said. She placed her hand on Froakie's head, feeling sympathy. "Poor Pokémon. It had to live through that its whole life with no healing through therapy or something."

"We did give Froakie therapy and you're right, it healed a little, but not a lot. It's still suffering from coronary artery disease which can last a lifetime since its chronic." Sycamore said, understanding why Isabella felt sympathy for Froakie. "Anyway, do you know which Pokémon you're gonna pick?" Froakie frowned. Why would a promising trainer chose a useless Pokémon like her?

"Yep. I've known ever since I fell in love with it." Isabella said, walking towards Froakie. "Besides, blue is my favorite color." That one sentence made the Water type raise her head up. Isabella crouched down to Froakie's height and smiled. "Hiya, Froakie. I'm Isabella, but you can call me Izzy if you want." Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, and Sycamore were shocked.

"...Well, that's new." Sycamore said, after the few seconds of shock.

"Froakie, I believe that, even with your heart conditions, you'll be a strong Pokémon. Besides, you look like you need a friend, anyway." Isabella explained, holding her hand out to the surprised and confused Water type. "Whaddya say, do want to be my friend?"

That sentence made Froakie freeze. This girl, after several years of rejection, wanted her as Isabella's partner to travel Kalos? 'I can't believe it. A trainer wants me to be her partner?' Isabella soon noticed Froakie's surprised facial expression.

"If you don't like me, I-..." Isabella was cut off when the Water type jumped into her arms and hugged the surprised trainer. She smiled and hugged her back. "I'll take that as a yes then." Sycamore grinned. Fennekin and Chespin were surprised.

" _I can believe that Cardio got chosen. She never gets chosen_." Fennekin said, using Froakie's nickname throughout the lab. It was true; since Froakie was hatched with heart problems, every Pokémon that was there picked on her and another Froakie that was a loner who defended her one time. Everyone called her 'Cardio' because of this.

* * *

 **A few years ago...**

* * *

 _"Stop it!" Froakie pleaded. Two Fennekins were destroying a bouquet of flowers that she had gathered and planned to give to her crush._

 _"Make me, Cardio!" Fennekin #1 said._

 _"Quit calling me Cardio!" Froakie said, trying to be brave._

 _"Hey! Cut it out! Picking on a helpless Froakie. Who are you to make fun of her?!" Another Froakie shouted, defending the other Water type. "All because she has a medical condition. That's just plain wrong!"_

 _"Look who's talking! The Lone Ranger is defending his girlfriend." Fennekin #2 teased. Both Froakies blushed._

 _"She's not my girlfriend! You do realize that we have an advantage against Fire types right?" 'Lone Ranger' said, deathly quiet. The Fennekins backed up before running off. The 'Lone Ranger' turned around and reach his paw out to help Froakie stand up. He smiled. "Don't worry, I promise I'll protect you."_

* * *

"Alright, Miss Sakura. Here's you Pokédex and Pokéballs." Professor Sycamore said, giving Isabella her stuff. "And here's Froakie's Pokéball. And her medicine, and trust me, you're gonna need it."

"Thanks a bunch, Professor." Isabella thanked as Froakie jumped up to her left shoulder. "Hey! How did you know I was left handed?"

"Looks like Froakie took a good liking to you, Isabella. That Froakie's left handed too." Professor Sycamore said, smiling. Isabella smiled too. There really weren't that many left handed people or Pokémon in the world so she was really happy to meet another.

"The more you know, right?" Isabella asked. Looking at her new Pokémon, she smiled with Froakie smiling back at her. "You know what? I'm gonna give you a name. Now let me see…" Searching through female water and ninja based names in her head, Isabella was muttering through random names through random names. Until she hit something. Froakie's final evolution is Greninja, and this Froakie is female. Female ninja...THAT'S IT! "I've decided. I'm gonna call you Kunoichi! Kuno for short. Whaddya think?" After hearing that name, Froakie named Kunoichi immediately nuzzled her trainer's cheek. "I'll that that as a yes, Kuno."

"Alright. Kunoichi. Female ninja. How did you come up with that?" Professor Sycamore asked curiously.

"Well I like ninjas, and this Froakie is female. And Kunoichi is a fancy name for female ninja." Isabella said.

"Okay. Well good luck on your Pokémon journey, Isabella and Kunoichi." Professor Sycamore said.

"Bye!"

" _So long, guys! I'll miss you!_ "

* * *

"Hiya! Mom and dad!" Isabella greeted.

"Isabella! You're back already?" Isabella's mom asked.

"Nope! I wanted you to meet my Pokémon first!" Isabella chirped. Both of Isabella's parents sat down on the couch while Isabella and Kunoichi sat on her lap, keeping herself entertained with a random string.

"Well, where's your first Pokémon?" Isabella's dad asked.

"She's right here! Meet Kunoichi the Froakie!" Isabella said excitedly, holding up Kunoichi for her parents to see.

"Kunoichi? What kind of dumb name is that?" Miguel asked. He was originally planning to play video games but overhearing that his sister chose her first Pokémon that turned out to be a Froakie, he couldn't help himself. "I thought I told you that you shouldn't choose Froakie."

Seeing Miguel, Kunoichi leaned closer to Isabella, her responding by wrapping her arm protectively around her Froakie. "Last time I checked, you or Chesnaught weren't the bosses of me. So don't tell me or Kuno what to do." Recognizing Isabella's brother, Kunoichi tugged on her trainer's sleeve to get her attention. "What's wrong?"

" _Your brother is one of the mean trainers who rejected me because of my condition!_ " Kunoichi tried to say, but the language barrier was making it difficult. So she had another way. Charades. Lucky for her, Isabella was a master at charades. Kunoichi flicked her paws up and down ten times before putting up five fingers.

"Fifteen words." Kunoichi nodded. She pointed at Miguel. "My brother…" The diseased Froakie pointed to both of them, putting on a mean facial expression. "Is one of the mean...trainers?" Kunoichi nodded, showing that her trainer that she was correct. She soon pointed at herself and then her heart. "Who rejected me because of my heart condition?" Kunoichi nodded with a sad expression on her face. Isabella knew her brother was mean, but didn't know he was that mean. The professor did say that her Froakie was rejected because of her disease but didn't know that Miguel was one of them.

"Miguelito! How could you? You could've helped Froakie...err... _Kunoichi_ out." Isabella's mother reprimanded.

Miguel shrugged. "I didn't want to go through the trouble of taking care of the thing while making it stronger." He said.

"At least she has me." Isabella said, holding on to Kunoichi while standing up. "Is it okay if I stay here one more day and then go on my journey?"

"Sure thing. Kunoichi can get settled here and get used to it before you two leave."

" _Even though every trainer before Izzy rejected me, I have a feeling that this journey is gonna be the best one in my entire life._ " Kunoichi though before following Isabella upstairs to take a nap.(don't even think about it that way)

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this! Told my cousin, who's another aspiring writer but for graphic novels, about this story and she loves it! This is based off of my Pokémon X gameplay but with my Greninja have a deadly disease. Sayonara! Review or face Kunoichi's Power Up Punch and Shinobi's(my alolan Greninja) Black Hole Eclipse full blast!**


End file.
